


Blossom

by wearestardust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Consummating an Arranged Marriage, Digital Art, Forced Marriage, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearestardust/pseuds/wearestardust





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).




End file.
